


He or She, You're For Me

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Happy, Harry in Panties, High Heels, Liam in panties, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam embark on a fun gender adventure - knickers, lace, heels & the realisation that sometimes they mean more than just the clothing you're wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He or She, You're For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur/gifts).



Harry rolled over in the bed, nudging Liam in the calf with his cold toes and wiggling slightly closer to him. The last six months had been weird to say the least, a gigantic almost daydream of realising that rather than any of them sneaking around do anything with the other, it was easiest if they were all in a big relationship. It was a POLYSHIP, Louis had told them and they were POLYAMOROUS and all of that was completely okay. Louis had completely reassured them when they were certain they had absolutely lost their minds. 

All of that being said, most people assumed when they explained their relationship (which they did as infrequently as possible) that all five boys piled in bed and there was a massive sex scene that involved a handful of condoms and too much lube for one room at once. That wasn’t how it worked though. There were times they all were intimate together, but more often than not, they just grouped off and it worked best that way. 

That’s how Harry had ended up in bed with Liam and that worked for everyone. “Li, wakeup. Wanna talk to you.” Harry said sleepily, sliding his hand under Liam’s shirt and rubbing at the soft skin of his stomach. 

“You’re so cold,” Liam said with a grumble, one of his eyes opening to look at Harry and he truly had no idea how Harry could always have the coldest hands and feet in the entire world. A yawn left his lips as he arched his back slightly and opened his eyes to look at Liam. “What d’ya wanna talk about? You okay?” Liam asked, finally waking up just slightly. 

“Do you think we could go shopping together today? Like just me and you?” Harry asked and he was almost jittery, like someone who had stayed up all night and drank far too many Red Bulls. 

From what Liam could remember though, Harry had slept, and a half-arsed glance around the room didn’t reveal that the floor was covered in Red Bull cans, which meant that Harry’s jitters were coming from somewhere else. “Yeah, we can. At a decent hour though, like, when places are open.” He said warmly, tugging Harry back down and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Wanna go early though. Before people figure out where we are,” Harry emphasised, still cuddling down into Liam and letting out a breath, almost as if he had been holding his breath this entire time. “If we get ready soon we can have breakfast and then go and hopefully be back before all the fans figure out where we are.” 

Liam smiled, nodding his head and pushing the covers down off of them. The inevitable cool of the room would definitely wake him up and Harry seemed rather insistent so Liam was convinced to get himself out of bed. 

“Thanks Li.” Harry said softly, nuzzled up against Liam and pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw before closing his eyes and wiggling closer to him. 

“Sure babe, get up and get ready. We can have breakfast downstairs if you want and then get a car.” Liam said, biting down on his lip and watching Harry curiously, because there was something going on and Liam just had no idea what it was. 

When the two boys were changed and finally sat in a corner booth of the hotel restaurant, Liam peering over his coffee cup at Harry, a raised eyebrow at the way Harry was meticulously eating. “What is it that you want to go shopping for, love?” Liam asked, sitting his mug down and returning to the bagel he was eating. 

Harry swallowed hard around a bite and shrugged his shoulders looking at Liam, knowing he’d have to tell him sooner or later. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Liam, it was just that he wasn’t sure how he would react. “Uh,” Harry started, reaching for his orange juice to distract him from needing to continue speaking, but after swallowing and sitting the glass down he mumbled out, “Knickers. Like ladies ones.” 

Liam wasn’t bothered, not at all, but he was extremely curious so he crossed his arms and leaned forward onto the table to make sure that although they were in a nearly empty restaurant no one heard them, “Like for you or…?” He trailed off, his head tipped to the side and studying Harry carefully. 

“Or you. I mean. Either of us? Both of us? Or just me? You don’t have to want to. I just. I want to.” Harry rambled over his words, his nerves apparent in the way he twisted his hands together in his lap and chewed furiously on his bottom lip.

Liam reached forward with his right hand and hooked his fingers around Harry’s wrist, squeezing softly before speaking again, “Both, I think.” He said with a light blush over his cheeks, but really, he’d always wondered how the soft fabric would feel against his skin and he wasn’t afraid of exploring that with Harry. 

A shiver went through Harry’s body and he nodded quickly, his lips turning up into a smile and his hands detangling so that he could take Liam’s hand into his. “I think I want to like, dress up for you. I don’t know if that’s weird or not, or if it’s a thing, but I just want to be pretty for you.” Harry’s cheeks were splashed with a red tint but his eyes were firm, set on Liam and almost confident in what he was saying. 

Liam nodded, listening to Harry and knowing there was probably so much more to the discussion they needed to have, but at the moment, he wanted to indulge Harry in everything he wanted. “Let’s get going then. Seems we’ve got a few shops to get to, haven’t we.” Liam said, digging some notes from his pocket to leave on the table and getting up just after. 

Harry was nervous, all the thoughts running through his head about how he felt, and how Liam potentially felt, but either way, he was so excited that Liam was so open to this with him. “I figured we could just say it was for someone else or something,” Harry mumbled out, pressing himself close to Liam the second he was up from the table. 

“If we have to,” Liam shrugged, sliding his hand down Harry’s arm until their hands were twisted together and giving his hand a soft squeeze, “I don’t think we really have to tell anyone who we are shopping for because it’s not really any of their business, is it?” Liam said, leading Harry out to a waiting car that would take them to a nearby mall. 

Once Harry was settled in, he thought about what Liam had said and turned to him with a grin, “You’re exactly right. We wouldn’t have to tell anyone anything. Do you really want to try wearing them?” Harry asked, his hand slipping onto Liam’s lap as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Liam kissed back, smiling as he pulled back and nodding, “Yeah. I mean, I bet they’d be super soft, don’t you think?” He shrugged, nudging their noses together gently and wrapping one of his arms around Harry to pull Harry against him. 

“I think really soft and pretty,” Harry said with a yawn, nuzzling against Liam’s neck and resolving to close his eyes until they got to the mall. 

Liam knew that, of course, it took Harry only moments to fall asleep and by the time the car stopped in front of the mall, he had a mess of curly hair quietly snoring on his shoulder and the sound brought an overwhelming fond feeling to his chest. “Hey darling, it’s time to get up we are here,” Liam murmured, giving Harry’s shoulder and thigh a squeeze simultaneously. 

Harry yawned, arching his back and picking his head up slowly as he looked around, taking just a moment to remember where they were. “Oh, I’m sorry,” He said, slightly embarrassed as he looked at Liam, “I didn’t realise I had fallen asleep.” He scooted away from Liam just slightly so that he could stretch his arms out in front of him. 

“No worries, babe.” Liam said with a grin, pushing the door open and stepping outside, stopping to hold his hand in to Harry to help him out of the car. 

Although Harry really didn’t need help, he took Liam’s hand anyway, grateful for the gesture and linked their fingers together tightly once he was out of the car. Harry was often the type of person to have a random idea and go along with it, but this was different, this desire was something he had spent time researching and learning and it had just taken him a bit to get comfortable with mentioning the idea to anyone. 

“You okay?” Liam asked softly, leading Harry into the mall, which had just opened and he knew through sheer experience it wouldn’t be long before a photo of them was uploaded somewhere and people found them.

“Yeah, was just thinking about all of this,” Harry said honestly, looking over at Liam and shrugging his shoulders, “Just thinking about what all of it means, you know.” He smiled softly and glanced around before they started searching in the mall, looking for all the things they had come there for. 

Once they had made their way into a lingerie shop, Harry’s fingers were pushed down against lace panties and his eyes were wide as he glanced over at Liam, “These are beautiful,” Harry said softly, his cheeks splashed red as he looked over at Liam. 

Liam had stepped away only for a moment to retrieve a tote bag from one of the store employees, returning to Harry’s side and nodding, “Put some in here love. I think I want them in blue.” 

Harry nodded excitedly, searching through the sizes and picking a black pair for himself and a blue pair for Liam, putting them in the bag and looking over at Liam. “Thank you so much,” Harry said softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Liam’s cheek, his eyes closing for just a moment. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” Liam said softly, switching the bag to his other hand and twisting their hands together to lead Harry over to another display where he picked up a pair of baby pink lace panties with a black ribbon that laced up the back and tied up at the back. “Shit,” Liam gasped out, running his fingers over and looking over at Harry. 

“Do you like those?” Harry asked, reaching to trace after Liam’s fingers, smiling over at the other boy. “For you or me?” He asked curiously, raising his eyebrow and biting down on his bottom lip as he tipped his head to the side and flicked his tongue over his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. For you. They’re gorgeous,” Liam said, his voice still almost a whisper as he kept his fingers tightly squeezed around the hip of the panties, a small smile on his lips. 

Two hours later, the two boys were shuffling back into their hotel room, arms full of bags and smiles spread over both of their lips. Lining all their bags up against the wall, Harry turned to Liam and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

Liam grinned against Harry’s lips before pulling back and tipping his head to the side slightly. “What do you want to try first?” He asked curiously, stretching his arms out to the sides and arching his back just slightly. 

“The shoes, yeah? Both of us.” Harry said quickly, scurrying over to the bags and digging through and pulling out both of the bright pink boxes and returning over to Liam, his eyes wide as he handed Liam one of the boxes. 

“Probably gonna kill myself with these,” Liam said with a soft laugh, kicking his shoes off and opening the box to find a black pair of heels, his eyes widening and his rubbed his hand over them gently. 

“You’re not. I won’t let you.” Harry said quietly, sitting down to take his boots off, wiggling his toes as they were freed from his socks and opening his box to take out the dark red heels he had picked for himself. Feeling them under his fingers sent a shiver through his body and he watched Liam for a moment. 

Liam smiled over at Harry before slipping his feet into the heels, his toes immediately squishing together in a way that made Liam want to take the shoes off before he even got them on his feet, “Kind of weird.” He said softly. 

Harry smiled, watching him and he carefully slipped his feet into his shoes, the feeling sending a shiver up his spine as he gingerly worked his feet into the shoes, “Oh.” Harry gasped out, placing his hands on either side of him on the couch to stand up, looking down at his feet and taking in a soft breath. 

“So?” Liam asked, carefully standing up himself and groaning slightly at the sensation of the shoes, “Ugh, maybe not for me,” LIam mumbled out, slipping out of the shoes and stepping forward towards Harry, his hands wrapping around Harry’s waist. 

“I love them,” Harry said softly, shifting his weight from foot to foot and wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulder, “I’m just afraid I might fall over,” He said softly, leaning forward and catching Liam’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“They look gorgeous on you,” Liam said softly, stepping closer to Harry and using his hands to sway Harry’s hips slightly, as if they were dancing in the silence. 

Harry grinned and easily went with Liam, letting his hips sway and his eyes close as he rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Sometimes I wish that I could wear stuff like this all the time, wish that I could be a princess.” 

Liam sucked in a breath at Harry’s words and he nodded, slipping one of his hands down gently over Harry’s bum to give it a soft squeeze. “You can be a princess, love. You can be my beautiful little princess all that you want.” He said softly, moving his other hand up to slip his fingers gently through Harry’s hair. 

Harry’s cheeks went deep red at Liam’s words and he nodded slowly, stepping back with one foot and licking over his lips softly before speaking, “I think that’s who I am. You know? I think that maybe sometimes I want to be a princess. Sometimes, I want to be a lady.” His nerves showed through the way his voice shook slightly when he spoke and he stepped back into Liam, nudging their noses together lightly. 

“If that’s what you want, Harry, that’s what we will do.” Liam said quietly, his nose brushing into Harry’s nose as their lips brushed gently. “Because no matter how it is that you feel, I will support you and love you every step of the way. I’ll help you figure out any way you feel.” 

Harry’s eyes went bright with happiness and he nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot and exhaling softly as he grinned at Liam, “I love you so much, Liam.” 

Liam grinned and squeezed Harry closer to him before speaking softly, “And no matter who you are, Harry, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoy this, I was a little nervous writing it as it's not like anything I've ever written before! xx


End file.
